Nada nos separara
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Nada nos podra separar...nisiquiera la muerte


_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

_Y entonces me encontré en un lugar oscuro donde solo estábamos tu y yo... tan solo escuchaba tus leves respiraciones y el sonido de la ambulancia acercarse._

_¿Por que? _

_Yo hubiese preferido mil y un veces morir antes de dejar que te pasara algo a ti... y sin embargo estas frente de con tu vida pendiendo de un hilo por mi culpa..._

_¿Por que?_

_¿Por que decidiste seguirme después de todas las cosas que te dije? _

_Yo te dije todo eso para que te alejaras de mi de una vez..para que comprendieras que estar junto a mi te hace daño...y ahora estoy aquí comprobando lo que siempre pensé... Tu vida esta peligrando y todo por MI culpa.. Te lo dije aquella tarde.. ¿no? Todo lo que amo tiene que morir y sin embargo tu decidiste correr el riesgo y dejarte amar...y lo mas importante, amarme como tal y como yo lo hago... Pero no, justo cuando decidí que debía dejar de ser tan egoísta, esto sucede... Yo no estoy hecho para amar... y sobre todo no estoy hecho para que me amen._

_¡¿Ves lo que sucedió?!_

_¡JODER!_

_¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi desde el momento en que te comence a amar!_

_Hubiese preferido seguir mirándote de lejos como había hecho durante tantos años que mirarte aquí...muriendo lentamente por MI CULPA_

_Sentí como te apartaban de mi lado los paramedicos y yo aun en shock y sin poder moverme deje que te llevaran dentro de la ambulancia... ni siquiera supe como pero termine dentro de esta mirándote fijamente...Una sonrisa se dejaba mirar en tus delgados labios..._

_¿Por que sonríes? ¿Que ha pasado para que sonrías?_

_Llegamos al hospital y me pidieron que esperara afuera...espere...Vi como llegaron tus familiares y amigos...todos me preguntaban que había pasado pero yo no era capaz de hablar...ni siquiera de levantar la mirada. Simplemente seguía en mi shock._

_Espere horas...dias...semanas...Te habían realizado aproximadamente 4 cirugías ya y no sabían que era lo que te sucedía.. _

_Mis únicos movimientos eran de tu habitación a la sala de espera del quirófano y de regreso..._

_Uno de tus familiares te visitaba diariamente durante un par de horas..Aunque no tengo idea de quien era. Pues como dije no era capaz siquiera de levantar la mirada. Las enfermeras diariamente me llevaban de comer y beber... nunca lo tocaba...no recuerdo ya cuantas veces me desmaye ni cuantas veces me inyectaron...pero no quería moverme de tu lado...no hasta que estuvieras bien o al menos despertaras...Esa sonrisa seguía impregnada en tus finos y pálidos labios..._

_¿Por que sonreías? _

_¿Por que sonreír si estabas al borde de la muerte por MI culpa?_

_Habían pasado ya 2 meses y seguías sin despertar...yo seguía sin moverme de tu lado...no lo hacia para nada..las enfermeras que te atendían también lo hacían a mi...pues yo me negaba a moverme un paso de ahí..._

_Una noche me encontraba descansando en tu regazo cuando de pronto sentí un movimientos...esperanzado, alze la mirada..Observe como me mirabas fijamente y sonreías...tus manos se levantaron hasta mi cabeza en donde sacudiste mi cabello como siempre lo hacías y yo tome tu otra mano sonriendo..._

_-Me alegra que estés mejor-Sonreí levemente..pues estaba muy débil_

_-Solo vengo por ti...No me iré sin ti-Susurraste mientras lágrimas salían de tus ojos y yo sonreía aun mas..Al menos nos iríamos juntos...en cualquier momento estaríamos juntos por siempre_

_-¿Que dices?-Preguntaste preocupada de que yo me negara, yo solo asentí y me alze para besarte en los labios...un beso tierno y lento que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ti. Me recoste junto a ti. Ambos abrazados y sonriendo...bese tu frente aun sin dejar de derramar lágrimas_

_-¿Estas seguro?-_

_-Por supuesto-Me besaste en los labios justo como yo había hecho anteriormente y me abrazaste mas fuerte.._

_-Juntos...-_

_-...Por siempre...-_

_Y ambos cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo...con las manos unidas al igual como lo estaban nuestras almas..._

_-Nada nos podrá separar...-_

_-...-Ni Siquiera la muerte...-_

_**Estoy arriesgando la vida para publicar esto xD asi que gracias por leer...cualquier comentario sera recibido y cualquier cosa que no entiendan de la lectura favor de dejar review con la duda...yo la respondere de inmediato**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
